


First Winter Chill

by orphan_account



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Canon Relationship, Community: Drabble_a_Trois, Drabble, Elves, Female Protagonist, Go-Backs, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wolfriders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-26
Updated: 2008-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for Drabble-a-Trois.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Winter Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Drabble-a-Trois.

Krim stood outside her tree hollow, enjoying the breeze rustling the leaves and cooling the sweat on her skin. Chill always reminded her of home, and she rejoiced in the scent of winter in the wind.

'Come back in here, you crazy elf!' She turned to grin at her lifemates, Pike attempting to wrap himself up in furs while Skot cheerfully pulled them off him. 'If you don't catch the sniffles, I will. Help me fight him off!'

Quite to the contrary, Krim leaped into their wrestle and soon had all three of them naked. Pike, however, did not complain.


End file.
